There's a Lock for a Reason
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: The door to the bath at the Air Temple was always closed, so it was locked to indicate it was in use. Too bad no one told Mako before he used it the first time. Korra gets more than she bargained for when she goes to take a bath.


**There's a Lock for a Reason  
Characters/Pairings: **Korra, Mako, Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, random members of the White Lotus; none**  
Rating: **K+ because of naked shenanigans**  
Words: **656**  
Disclaimer: **_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to its respective copyright owners which include, but is not limited to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. This is a fan work for entertainment purposes only.**  
Author's Note: **With everyone living at Air Temple Island now, it seems only logical that there's going to be a period of adjustment where Mako and Bolin are going to have to learn that living with girls comes with its own set of rules. Someone is going to end up walking in on someone else in the bath. But by making it Korra walking in on Mako...well, hilarity ensues. Enjoy!

* * *

Korra yawned as she padded her way to the bathroom. A nice long soak in the tub would hopefully ease out the remaining knots in her muscles. The chaos of the last couple of days was finally catching up to her, and she was relishing thoughts of peace and quiet in a hot bath.

Testing the door, she found it slid open easily. She stepped into the bathroom, making sure she didn't trip on the track to the door, and looked up.

And got an eyeful of naked Mako.

The firebender was just stepping out of the water, one foot on the edge of the furo and leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. He froze at the site of Korra standing in the doorway, her face red and her mouth hanging open slightly. He didn't miss the way her gaze slid over his naked body, causing his own cheeks to flush.

"I'm gonna go," she finally managed to choke out before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. From the hallway he heard her let out a strangled yelp.

She was sitting on the ground, her legs tucked up against her body and her face resting against her knees. She was somewhere between laughing and crying when Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin came running, a few members of the White Lotus trailing behind.

"Korra! What's wrong?" Tenzin asked as he knelt on the floor next to the young Avatar.

"This was a bad idea. A really bad idea," she managed to get out, much to everyone else's confusion.

The bathroom door slid open and Mako stood over her, glaring. She looked up, noted that he was at least wearing a towel now, blushed again and decided that staring at her knees was much safer. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he demanded.

"It's called a lock, Mako, learn how to use it!"

"Uh huh. And I'm sure you just charge into any room you want, lock be damned!"

"Here, we lock the door when we use the bath!" she argued back, but still not looking at him. "What if Jinora or Ikki had walked in on you? What then, Mr. Smart Guy?"

He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to come up with a rebuttal, but was unable to. Instead he just glared at her.

"Ah, I see," Tenzin said as he stood. He took a deep breath as he turned to address Mako, Bolin and Asami. "When bathing please lock the door. The door to the bath is always closed, so we lock it to let people know it's in use. That should keep anyone from, ah," he paused as he looked at each of them in turn, "disturbing you."

At that revelation, both Asami and Bolin peered at Korra from around Tenzin. She was silent now, but her face was still scarlet and she still refused to look at anywhere but her knees. Bolin managed to suppress a snort of laughter, while Asami looked between the Avatar and her boyfriend trying to determine exactly how much Korra saw. And if she should be worried.

Satisfied that his message had been understood, Tenzin gave a quick nod. "I'll see you in the dining room for breakfast," he said before stalking down the hallway with the White Lotus members trailing behind him, leaving the teenagers alone.

"I'm going to get dressed," Mako mumbled as he disappeared back into the bathroom, the click of the lock ensuring his privacy as he did so.

"Are you really okay?" Asami tentatively asked.

Korra shot to her feet and looked at her friends. "Yeah, fine, just fine. I'm gonna go meditate for a bit, maybe for the rest of the day and I should be left alone. Important airbendery stuff, you know?" She brushed past them and ran for the nearest exit.

Bolin snickered. "Well, at least life won't be boring here." Asami rolled her eyes.

* * *

**End Note:** Sooooo, if someone wants to draw Korra walking in on nekkid!Mako getting out of the bath I would be forever grateful and write you a drabble in exchange.


End file.
